


I want to hear you

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Sakura wakes Syaoran up in a certain way
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 15





	I want to hear you

Syaoran had come down with a fever. Sakura had stayed over to take for him. His fever had been the highest at night. She gave him some honey milk tea and medicine to help him. He had fallen asleep soon after. She stays by his side as she too falls asleep with her arm draped over his stomach. 

As the sun crept through his curtains in the morning, Sakura is the first to stir. She sleepily rubs her eyes, sitting up. She glances at Syaoran. He's still asleep. Placing her hand upon his forehead to check his temperature, he looks much better. His face isn't flushed and his breathing isn't labored or feverish. Sakura smiles to herself. 

She thinks to let him sleep but then a mischievous thought crosses her mind. A heavy blush fills her face. 

_Maybe he'd like it?_ She wonders. She hopes.

Syaoran would let her know if he didn't. Gathering up some courage, Sakura gently tugs down the bedsheets. Syaoran's body shudders slightly as the rush of cooler air. Sakura's hands gently touch his chest and he relaxes. 

Her hands move down to the waistband of his PJ pants, giving them and his boxers underneath a heartily tug. Syaoran shivers again. It might not be too long before he wakens. 

Sakura moves her head down, giving his semi-hardening length a kiss. Her tongue moves out to lick at the velvety skin. It begins to harden more under her stimulation.

Then she takes him into her mouth starting at the tip. Her tongue swirls around him. He continues to harden even more. It gives Sakura a thrill to know he's reacting this way because _she's_ the one doing it. 

The thought gives her a boost of confidence, taking more of him into her mouth as she sucks. Her hands gently touch the rest of him, moving up and down.

She was really getting into it when Syaoran wakens. 

He blinks sleepily, glancing down at his girlfriend with his length inside her mouth. His eyes widen and he groans out loud. "S-Sakura, god-"

She looks up at him coyly. Her eyes say, "yes I am doing this I hope it's okay"

He moans in response. The sound sends a shiver down Sakura's shine. She loves to hear it and continues sucking him. More moans escape his lips.

He's twitching inside her mouth when he comes, calling out her name. Sakura releases him, sitting up with a smile on her face. "Good Morning, Syaoran-kun"

"G-Good Morning indeed," Syaoran says, a bit breathless. Sakura moves up and leans her face down close to his and kisses him. He kisses her back, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck as they kiss. Syaoran can taste himself on her tongue. 

He breaks the kiss after a few seconds, grinning. "What was that for?"

Sakura fidgets, blushing. "I-I wanted to hear you.. moan." She says the last part in a soft whisper. 

But Syaoran hears it anyway. He blushes too.

"You naughty girl." He teases. She giggles, sitting up. "Anyway, would you like me to make some pancakes for breakfast?"

He sits up too but takes her hand pulling her down into the mattress. He switches their positions so he's above her. Sakura looks confused and flustered. 

"Before that," He says, pushing up the fabric of her nightgown. "I want to hear _you."_


End file.
